Prime Field (EvoBlaze)
Prime Field are an artificial species of humanoid beings in the world of EvoBlaze and are all inspired by the multi-dimensional designs of the Boundary Manifestation Prime Field Devices, as well as the Boundary Contact Prime Field Manifestations (Embryo Storage Units). Information Artificial humanoid beings studied by many and developed to help further understand the mystery surrounding the Boundary and the power within it or beyond it, such as the Azure. Sometimes they are utilized as weapons as well, being turned into specialized units after being smelted by the Boundary’s power within a Cauldron or Cauldron-like device, and until this moment, they’re simply a base Prime Field, and it is the act of being smelted that refines them into units capable of harnessing power from the Boundary more effectively. Prime Field Devices are designed by many individuals throughout the saga, though typically models would be confined to their creator’s organization and affiliation. Because of their nature as beings capable of becoming greater than the sum of their parts, and able to store data and memories from multiple contacts to further refine themselves, Prime Field often are feared and controlled. Usually, they are based on templates from an individual which is then improved on through the processes of gene manipulation and various exposures to what a human could not normally survive, such as becoming a body of entirely Seithr. However, with different processes, bodies of seithr and humans can be turned into a Prime Field as well. In very rare cases, research has proven Prime Field can be ‘born’ as well, though this requires the crossing of another power from the Boundary with the Prime Field to produce the new artificial being, and it is not known what makes it successful. It is not the same as a human birth, though, and most researchers don’t consider these beings as proper ‘children’ but instead offshoots or mutations of the two being's genes. Along with this, Prime Fields especially became valuable during the time of the Third War of Ars Magus for these studies. At some point during the Third War, a new Prime Field began showing up called the Nemesis Irregularity Prime Field Manifestation (NIP). NIP's existence was unstable and fused with some untouched powers of the Boundary. It’s unknown where they originated from, but they were enemies of humanity. It was this along with the rebellion of some Prime Field that caused the world to detest any and all of them aside from the ones who were controlled by the Boundary Management System. Supposedly as Prime Field, especially AIP, developed further they drifted away from their human limitations wanting to explore their natures and connections with the Boundary, and the Azure. A consequence of their curiosity was them being turned into puppets, harnessing their power and emotions. It's believed this was due to humanity's fear of the beings becoming superior to them, and because their connections with the Boundary and Azure were far greater than humanity, some forces, especially the Novus Orbis Sequentia, warranted this fear. Other organizations such as the Liberation Sector believe Prime Field should be given free will to develop as they choose, thinking of them as emissaries of the greater gods themselves. Regardless, their connections to the Boundary and overall design were forcibly toned down for future developments and models, along with being cut off from accessing their source of power without permission from a greater Unit. Types of Prime Field Azure Interface Prime Field Device (AIP) Devices made to interact with the Azure in the world, and find and detect traces of this. They are all capable of Observation of it to some level thanks to their integrated data from certain source codes, and can also store and send traces of it in their core to interact with their main units which are said to be connected to the system that only they are capable of Observing, and they have unique interactions with the strange crystalline Seithr fragments and are often integrated into their bodies to help them store data. They're the most mass-produced form of Prime Field, and their design along with the system would make Observers near obsolete. Their true forms are unknown until smelted, and are unique to each model's design and connections. They’re a basic type of Prime Field and can be turned into many kinds of weapons and units, as a result, they can be used for ill or benevolent purposes. Nemesis Irregularity Prime Field Manifestation (NIP) A highly unstable Prime Field type that existed during the Third War and Genesis Destruction. They were consumed by a overwhelming force, and far more aggressive than their AIP counterparts. They could not be smelted due to their unstable states of existence, and instead drew on their power from the Gate. This made them far less human than any other type of Prime Field, as they shed their limitations, allowing Seithr and the Boundary's power to flood their mind, body, and soul. Their creators are unknown, as is their purpose, but some believe they’re designs or constructs of the Irregularity Origin. They were hostile identities, hunting down human and Prime Field alike, and were utterly wiped out by the end of the war. Most had very short life spans due to the critical mass of Seithr Scourge or Black Corrosion, while others were killed if discovered due to being abnormally strong Irregularities. Irregularity Management Interface Prime Field (IMI) A prototype Prime Field developed by a certain group of individuals who were looking into stopping the Gates and the Seithr Scourge. These beings were made specifically to counter the force of hostile Irregularity in the world, while also being able to stabilize it. They wielded powerful weapons infused with spiritual magic and were usually bonded to the system in significant ways. Generally considered superior to base AIP, there were very few of them due to the difficulty in their design, substituting the smelting process with some other means. They're the only Prime Field that can unleash its power without sacrificing thousands of souls for it. History Trivia Category:Prime Field Category:Species Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Eternal Desires